


dont meet your heroes

by neikka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, groupchat, love square shenanigans, they are all bi disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neikka/pseuds/neikka
Summary: Alya saw that youtube video where a famous YouTuber actually talks in the groupchats he was added in as a joke, and she decided to give it a shot and add Ladybug and Chat Noir to a conversation with Adrien, Nino and Marinette. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. i just wanted to say hi

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i have always been a huge fan of fics in the groupchat format so i decided to try to write my own. english is not my first language and therefore i am very sorry for any mistake i could make.

**_alya.ladyblog_ added _niouinino, adrienagreste, marinettedpchg, therealladybug_ and _chataclysm_ to the groupchat. **

**alya.ladyblog changed the name to squad!!!!**

_niouinino_ : alya what

 _alya.ladyblog_ : alya thanks*

 _marinettedpchg_ : what is this

 _niouinino_ : let me take a wild guess

 _niouinino_ : someone saw that stupid youtube video

 _niouinino_ : and decided to try it with her own celebrity crushes

 _niouinino_ : and by someone i mean alya

 _alya.ladyblog_ : you know you love me

 _chataclysm_ : xoxo gossip girl

 _alya.ladyblog_ : KFDVDJFLDJSSJ

 _alya.ladyblog_ : FLFVDKFLFHFFJDLDLQJFDKSKSLSFJDLQ

 _marinettedpchg_ : CHAT NOIR??????????

 _marinettedpchg_ : wHAT THE FUCK??????

 _chataclysm_ : uh oh hello

 _niouinino_ : hey man

_**therealladybug @ chataclysm** _

_therealladybug_ : listen chat

 _therealladybug_ : we cannot answer everyone that adds us on their groupchat

 _therealladybug_ : it could be dangerous

 _chataclysm_ : i thought you wouldnt see,,,

 _therealladybug_ : i know i told you i muted these kinds of groupchats but i saw your @ in the notifications

 _chataclysm_ : i am. actually flattered??

chataclysm: listen, i cant tell you more because you would kill me but i know them as a civilian and i know it would make their day if we talked to them a little bit. like from time to time

 _therealladybug_ : .....you know them?

 _chataclysm_ : please dont kill me

 _therealladybug_ : i really dont want to know more so lets pretend i never read that in the first place.

 _chataclysm_ : thank you i love you you are the best

 _therealladybug_ : we can chat a little but we will have to leave eventually

 _chataclysm_ : alright

 _chataclysm_ : also was it a pun

 _therealladybug_ : do you really want me to mute this one too

_**squad!!!!** _

_adrienagreste_ : whats up

 _niouinino_ : basically alya added us and ladybug and chat noir to a groupchat

 _niouinino_ : because she saw that stupid video

 _alya.ladyblog_ : and chat noir answered!!!

 _alya.ladyblog_ : i knew it was a good idea

 _adrienagreste_ : ahah

 _adrienagreste_ : i like chat noir he is cool

 _chataclysm_ : thanks man!

 _adrienagreste:_ anytime man!

 _alya.ladyblog_ : wow the celebrity life

 _niouinino_ : i heard that thing that said like. through 5 people you basically know everyone

 _alya.ladyblog_ : true. through Adrien we are famous

 _adrienagreste_ : ahah i guess :)

 _marinettedpchg_ : that is how amazing you are

 _marinettedpchg_ : i mean

 _marinettedpchg_ : bc u are fumous

 _marinettedpchg_ : campus

 _marinettedpchg_ : famous

 _marinettedpchg_ : you get it ahahahaha

 _alya.ladyblog_ : we lost marinette

 _alya.ladyblog_ : rip best friend twas nice to know you

 _chataclysm_ : you all seem to be amazing im glad to be here

 _therealladybug_ : me too

 _alya.ladyblog:_ OMGGG

 _alya.ladyblog:_ IMSDVDKDKDJFDL

 _alya.ladyblog:_ AHAHZZKAHZGAJA

 _niouinino:_ thats it we lost her

 _adrienagreste_ : ahah hello ladybug :)

 _therealladybug_ : hello 😊

 _therealladybug_ : i just wanted to say hi

 _adrienagreste_ : i am so happy that you are actually talking to us

**_therealladybug @ chataclysm_ **

_therealladybug_ : ok.

 _therealladybug_ : fine.

 _therealladybug_ : we stay on this one.

 _chataclym_ : im sure its gonna be fun


	2. fursuits in the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette can't sleep so she talks to Chat. Alya is intrigued and Nino is spilling some facts about Adrien...

**squad!!!!**

_marinettedpchg_ : i just wanted to make something clear

 _marinettedpchg_ : when i said that Adrien was amazing because he was famous i didn't mean it like this

 _marinettedpchg_ : i meant that he is great and he deserves the opportunities he had in life and i am glad to know him!!

 _chataclysm_ : thats very sweet of you but its like,,, 3am

 _marinettedpchg_ : i

 _marinettedpchg_ : why are you awake

 _chataclysm_ : im back from patrol what about you

 _marinettedpchg_ : i couldnt sleep

 _marinettedpchg_ : and i thought about what i said and i wanted to clarify stuff

 _chataclysm_ : overthinker much right?

 _chataclysm_ : it happens to me too

 _marinettedpchg_ : thinking too much about stuff?

 _chataclysm_ : yeah

 _chataclysm_ : like

 _chataclysm_ : do pigeons fall in love

 _chataclysm_ : am i actually a cat if i purr

 _chataclysm_ : is hawkmoth bald

 _chataclysm_ : how is it that there is so many people thirsting over me on internet even when they are wAY older than me but no one actually wants to date me irl

_chataclysm_ : did you fall asleep

 _marinettedpchg_ : i read an article that said that pigeons fall in love and are even monogamous. they fall in love with the love of their life and could actually get depressed if they happen to be separated. you know what, I'm going to get you the link

 _marinettedpchg_ :.... nvm

 _chataclysm_ : that was very nerdy of you

 _marinettedpchg_ : i was about to send you a hug but now i feel bad for ladybug

 _chataclysm_ : and THAT was very mean of you

 _niouinino_ : why aint yall sleeping IT IS WAY PAST YOUR BEDTIME

 _chataclysm_ : i dont sleep im nocturnal

 _marinettedpchg_ : and i have anxiety

 _niouinino_ : ok i cant stay mad bUT be careful

 _marinettedpchg_ : why arent YOU sleeping

 _niouinino_ : math test

 _marinettedpchg_ : as in. math and a test

 _marinettedpchg_ : tomorrow?

 _niouinino_ : tomorrow

 _marinettedpchg_ : i am so going to die

 _niouinino_ : im sure you can do it

 _marinettedpchg_ : what is it about

 _niouinino_ : thales' theorem

 _marinettedpchg_ : yeah thats what i said im going to die

 _chataclysm_ : thales is pretty easy to understand actually

 _marinettedpchg_ : and i am the nerdy one

 _chataclysm_ : you'd be surprised

 _marinettedpchg_ : ahah. funny.

 _marinettedpchg_ : im going to study tho, trying not to fail my whole life, have a good night!

 _chataclysm_ : have a good night marinette. if you fail your math its ok because you are still an amazing girl

 _chataclysm_ : also you have me in your life so it cant be a failure. don't worry (:

**squad!!!!**

_alya.ladyblog_ : why were yall talking at 3am

 _alya.ladyblog_ : wait what

 _alya.ladyblog_ : @marinettedpchg, you, me, croissants, the school stairs in 20 minutes

 _niouinino_ : you have high expectations for a girl who must have fallen asleep 4 hours ago

 _alya.ladyblog_ : ill give you a quick summary of what you need to know for the test

 _alya.ladyblog_ : or maybe i will ask @adrienagreste to do it if he agrees

 _adrienagreste:_ i dont mind :)

 _therealladybug_ : OK IM IN

 _alya.ladyblog_ : what

 _adrienagreste_ :but i have a photoshoot this mornHey Ladybug!

 _therealladybug_ : oops wrong chat

 _alya.ladyblog_ : what

 _therealladybug_ : Hi Adrien!

 _therealladybug_ : i was talking to marinette :) she was asking me about a design. i think she is very talented, so i am very enthusiast!

 _alya.ladyblog_ : 1 wow how lucky is Marinette

 _alya.ladyblog_ : 2 can you tell her to answer me please :(

 _therealladybug_ : she hasnt seen my message yet!! but i will love to collaborate with you too if we ever have the opportunity

 _alya.ladyblog_ : thats it im dreaming

 _marinettedpchg_ : IM SO SORRY I JUST SAW YOUR MESSAGES I PROMISE I WILL BE HERE SOON

 _alya.ladyblog_ : Also !! @chataclysm i saw your messages from that night and i hope that people will leave you alone. especially older people. adults should stay away from teenagers, its gross.

 _marinettedpchg_ : alya is right

 _therealladybug_ : i will take care of these people.

 _alya.ladyblog_ : o-oh

 _alya.ladyblog_ : should i write an article too

 _alya.ladyblog_ : i think it might help

 _alya.ladyblog_ : but i dont want to make chat uncomfortable

 _adrienagreste_ : i dont think he would mind. from experience i can tell that no teenager likes to be treated like this.

 _therealladybug_ : give me names and i am SO going to take care of these people.

 _adrienagreste_ : ahah its ok dont worry, they dont mean any wrong

 _ninounino_ : i am with LB on that one dude.

 _therealladybug_ : im sure chat noir will agree with me

 _chataclysm_ : lets say i do not furry disagree with you

 _chataclysm_ : fully*

 _marinettedpchg_ : oh wow

 _marinettedpchg_ : also i agree with alya, nino and ladybug but i have to say

 _marinettedpchg_ : furries are valid. we accept you chat

 _niouinino_ : i dont

 _chataclysm_ : i know

 _niouinino_ : what

 _chataclysm_ : i mean, furries are very controversial so i am not surprised ahahahahahah

 _niouinino_ : my best bud Adrien is a furry so im trying to get used to...the idea

 _chataclysm_ : hE IS NOT A FURRY

 _marinettedpchg_ : what

 _chataclysm_ : he told me

 _niouinino_ : what

 _niouinino_ : also yeah he is

 _niouinino_ : i came over to his house once

 _niouinino_ : dont ask me how its confidential

 _niouinino_ : but gorilla can be nice once in a blue moon

 _niouinino_ : anyway

 _niouinino_ : i came over and i expected it to be fancy

 _niouinino_ : because you know, model, rich father and shit

 _niouinino_ : and it was!

 _niouinino_ : the boy has a climbing wall, his own baby foot, so much technology i think steve jobs and the terminator might be crying from the other side

 _marinettedpchg_ : the Terminator is not real nino we already talked about that

 _niouinino_ : shhhhhh let me finish

 _niouinino_ : so, as the very nice friend i am, i ask him if i can have a look at his stuff

 _niouinino_ : and since we are talking about the kindest dude ever he is like Yeah sure go around man also i love your kicks

 _chataclysm_ : did he really say that

 _niouinino_ : does it matter

 _niouinino_ : so yeah i look around and i see something weird!

 _marinettedpchg_ : a ghost?

 _marinettedpchg_ : a fairy?

 _chataclysm_ : a sock?

 _marinettedpchg_ : a bird?

 _niouinino_ : a collection of onesies, ladies ans gentlecats.

 _chataclysm_ : ....you know how to talk to me.

 _marinettedpchg_ : chat why do you sound mad

niouinino: anyway they were all superheroes onesies. but also.... cat ears!! im not even kidding

 _niouinino_ : our famous supermodel also has a fursuit. i saw it. with my own two eyes.

 _chataclysm_ : im not going to argue but arent you both supposed to meet alya at school by now

 _marinettedpchg_ : yeah she is screaming about our late night conversation and she doesnt pay attention to what i am doing so im checking my phone

 _marinettedpchg_ : it helps me focus somehow

 _marinettedpchg_ : wAIT

 _marinettedpchg_ : ADRIEN I KNOW YOU ARE AT A PHOTOSHOOT OR SOMETHING BUT WHATEVER ALYA IS GOING TO ASK YOU PLEASE KNOW THAT YOU DONT HAVE TO ANSWER

 _niouinino_ : i smell trouble

 _niouinino_ : why does no one cares about my story uh

**_chataclysm@therealladybug_ **

_chataclysm_ : good day my lady?

 _therealladybug_ : yeah! thanks for checking in. its nice to stay in touch when we dont have to be... you know, heroic

 _therealladybug_ : what about you?

 _chataclysm_ : it was quite a funny day honestly

 _chataclysm_ : i wanted to thank you again for the groupchat

 _chataclysm_ : i know that you aren't very fond of interacting with the civilians but you were pawwwsome.

 _therealladybug_ : ahah its my pleasure

 _therealladybug_ : they are really nice

 _chataclysm_ : btw i had a weird discussion today with a friend

 _therealladybug_ : what was it about?

 _chataclysm_ : they asked me if i was jealous about a girl I'm friends with. because she talked to some other boy last night and they seemed close somehow

 _therealladybug_ : and...are you?

 _chataclysm_ : lets say that even if i wasnt already into someone else, i wouldnt have to worry about this guy

 _therealladybug_ : don't you think its weird that they asked you that?

 _chataclysm_ : i wouldnt go that far

 _chataclysm_ : but i wonder why they did

 _therealladybug_ : they were probably just feline like it

 _chataclysm_ : i am. so, so proud

 _therealladybug_ : to tell you the truth....me too

squad!!!!

chataclysm: so would anyone happen to know if hawkmoth is actually bald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we go again! i hope you liked this one, i already have ideas for the next one. pigeons are really monogamous btw. thank you for how you received the first chapter it really means a lot 🥺🥺🥺

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i know it wasnt that funny, it was an introduction and i cant wait to let them be their chaotic selves.   
> i am not really sure where i am going with this but i hope you like it!!


End file.
